


Remorse

by Giulietta



Category: Rockman Zero | Mega Man Zero
Genre: Acceptance, Amnesia, Character Death Fix, Communication Failure, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Feels, Feels, Gen, Isolation, One Shot Collection, Regret
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-06-17 06:03:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15454947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giulietta/pseuds/Giulietta
Summary: [MMX]Unbeknownst to the guardians, the ex-ruler is right by their side and struggles to communicate his intentions.[So there's a X & Zero interaction on the notes. Is that counted as a relationship or no?]





	1. [Prologue] Reflection

**Author's Note:**

> [Pre-MMZ] X didn't mean to leave the Four Guardians in the dark since he lost the opportunity once he sealed the Dark Elf.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What a baby.

" _If anyone can hear me..._ "

 

[No one can hear him.]

 

" _Can you..._ "

 

[No one can see him.]

 

" _Can you forgive me?_ "

 

[He is just a ghost of the past.]

 

* * *

 

[Unable to move on]

 

" _Forgive me for being weak..._ "

 

[Unable to let go]

 

" _Forgive me for never being enough..._ "

 

[The ex-ruler is asking for one more chance...]

 

" _Forgive me for the burden I have left on your shoulders..._ "

 

[... To redeem the world, his people and his beliefs.]

 

" _...But I beg of you... Don't give up_ _... Not yet..._ "

 

* * *

 

 

" _Zero?_ "

 

[Tears fall yet no one moved.]

 

" _If you can hear me..._ "

 

[Silence.]

 

" _Can you...help me once more?_ "

 

[The ghost sobs, bowing his head.]

 

" _Just like old times_ _..._ "

 

[-Reminiscent-]

 

"... _Help me fix my mistakes_ _... Please?_ "

 

[-Remorse-]

 

* * *

 

 

[The cyber-elf activates the system.]

 

" _They're coming soon.._ "

 

[The ruckus outside louden]

 

" _They don't even have enough energy to activate this place_ _..._ "

 

[The blue cyber-elf laughed by himself, crying.]

 

" _You won't mind waking up right?_ "

 

[The cogs begin churning. System will go online in ten, nine...]

 

" _I know you might not remember me when you wake up.._ "

 

[Eight, seven, six...]

 

" _...and that's fine..._ "

 

[Five, four, three...]

 

" _Didn't you wake up the same way when you were first reactivated?_ "

 

[The cyber-elf vanished, having spent most of his energy.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "?!" The crimson reploid turned his head, noticing a peculiar data in the corner of his eyes. The newly awakened reploid dashed through the hallway, following the path of the wandering program.
> 
> 'There it is!' Zero skidded and saw the golden cyber-elf enter a room. Zero dashed and opened the door, only to hear a soft humming sound.
> 
> "?" Zero took a step back, staring at the cyber-elf dropping a blanket over the sleeping female reploid. Alouette's room looked like any other room except it had a couple of animal dolls sprawled on the bed and several crayon drawings on the wall.
> 
> "?" The cyber-elf flew up and halted. It spoke(?), sounding surprised and tearful.
> 
> " _ ~~Can you hear me~~?_ "
> 
> "..." Zero couldn't understand the sound, but its sounds made Zero feel a jab on the core.
> 
> " _ ~~Do you remember me?~~_ "
> 
> Zero took a step forward, hesitantly reaching towards the cyber-elf.
> 
> " _ ~~You... I see.~~_ "
> 
> 'Don't go.' Zero thought as the cyber-elf moved away, hovering and passing through the wall. Zero found himself trying to reach for it, but he reacted too slow.
> 
> "..." Zero clenched his hand, pressing one hand on the wall the cyber-elf went through. There was something about that cyber-elf that made his chest ache, but he wanted to hold it... He
> 
> [CUT]


	2. Hidden Doubt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is very plausible that the head of the intelligence unit knows what's happening within Neo Arcadia...
> 
> So it isn't surprising that Phantom begins to have doubts on 'Rockman X' due to all the info and needing to check the security within Yggdrasil.

" **Forgive me, Master X.** " [The cyber-elf watched the shadow guardian knelt down before him.]

 

Those were the first words the stealth-based reploid whispered, bowing his head to pay respect to the body on the throne.

 

"I know you would berate me for being childish but I..." [The ex-ruler took a step forward, watching the reploid tremble as if trying to contain himself.]

 

The black and white reploid closed his eyes, choosing his words carefully as if this could be his last words.

 

"Why did you leave us?" [The cyber-elf's eyes widened in surprise.]

 

 

Hidden Phantom hated to admit this...

 

"Why did you leave without saying anything?" [Tears fall from emerald eyes. The blue program remembered his own frustrations and fears of being left all alone.]

 

...But these childish and rebellious thoughts echoed in his head as he and his siblings struggle to keep everything under control.

 

"I know your actions were necessary but!" [X covered his mouth, watching Phantom clench his hands into fists.]

 

Phantom knew his actions were unforgivable. Even if Leviathan cheered them with the hope the real X would come back after Mother Elf gets purified, the ninja knew deep down.. X wasn't coming back. The only solid fact he knows is the Copy's presence as Ruler of Neo Arcadia. The Copy... Even if Phantom knew deep down the 'ruler' never held his generals in such high esteems, still cared about their well-being.

 

"But..." [X covered his face, not wanting to see Phantom cry.]

 

Phantom took deep breaths but his voice shook in despair.

 

"It hurts..." [It's painful seeing a fragment of what you once were break further. The pain was unbearable.]

 

Phantom continued, looking down at the throne's feet.

 

"It hurts not knowing who you truly were.... What you truly felt.. What you could've done in our place..." [X knelt down, trying to hug the faithful assassin.]

 

Phantom gritted his teeth, closing his eyes and pulling everything back inside.

 

[Calculating, loyal and merciless - Traits X held towards his people and enemies for the sake of a peaceful coexistence between Reploids and Humans.]

 

* * *

 

"What am I doing? Talking to a container of all things?" Phantom said to himself after ten minutes, standing up and not noticing that his body passed through the cyber-elf's embrace.

 

" _Phantom... Please... You can't do this!_ " X begged, not wanting to see the general kill innocent lives. Even if the Four Generals are trying their best to minimize the casualty, **Rockman X'** s words had to be executed.  ~~That didn't mean X wanted this to happened.~~ " _They're innocent! They haven't done anything to deserve death! Some were only chosen because of association, but even then the reasons are illogical. How is refusing to obey one human to get a gift for his child equate to treason?! Please! Can you hear me?!_ "

 

"..." Phantom didn't notice a blue entity trying to hold onto him, yelling all the reasons the cyber-elf could think of just so he wouldn't obey Copy X's orders.

 

 **"Forgive me.** " Phantom turned around and began walked away.

 

 

" _*********************************************************_ " X fell down to his knees, screaming but no one could hear him. The light green pixels around the Yggdrasil scatter and glitch but the ninja didn't care.

 

The door closed. Phantom left the room.

 

...

 

" _..._ " X paused after an hour of screaming and venting out his thoughts. Staring up at the tree with blank emerald eyes and tears still dripping down his face, X let out a puff of air through his mouth.

 

" _I'm worthless... aren't I?_ " X asked and let out a broken laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [After successfully grabbing the 'unique' cyber-elf and technically destroying an enemy supply train, Zero decided it was time for another attempt on getting the golden cyber-elf...]
> 
> " _?_ " The golden cyber-elf stared at the huge bag of E-crystals laid on the floor.
> 
> "..." Zero squinted, crouching down and peeking from the corner to see the shiny orb circle around the E-crystal trap.
> 
> The legendary Hunter is determined to get the program by all means. He's tried grabbing it with his hands (It's fast.), borrow a cyber-elf canister and scooping the cyber-elf (It went through the material.), stabbing it with his triple rod (Same as the second.) and even using his shield boomerang to temporarily trap the cyber-elf's movement (worked but it can go passed his body so still a fail).
> 
>  
> 
> ...
> 
>  
> 
> "~♪" The cyber-elf made a soft cooing sound, aware of the crimson reploid hiding around the corner.
> 
> 'Just get in the trap.' Zero thought, still trying to learn from Alouette the different frequencies cyber-elves make depending on their type and level. This cyber-elf was either too advance or too low-leveled to be understood.
> 
> "..." The cyber-elf begun nudging? Zero wanted to face palm when he saw his target pushing the trap towards him.
> 
> "♫~?" The cyber-elf was taunting him, swirling around him when it reached his area.
> 
> "Congrats." Zero grabbed his failed trap and wondered if he should try grabbing it with his hands as the golden cyber-elf went up close.
> 
>  
> 
> " _... Be...reful..._ " It touched his cheek lightly.
> 
> "?!" Zero found the voice familiar, so painfully familiar he didn't think twice to yell out before it zoomed away. "Wait!"
> 
> " _...at...ro...Ze...?_ "
> 
> "Keep talking." Zero locked his system at his target, scanning and deciding to try harmonizing with its signals. He takes a step closer, cursing himself for not trying to speak to it.
> 
> " _But... Misho...Ciel needs... Supply?_ " The cyber-elf stressed but it didn't move.
> 
> "After this." Zero can get a clue from the words, adjusting and trying to get to the right frequency. Zero doesn't care if the other reploids can't see this thing and label him crazy. One way or the other, Zero will have it.
> 
>  
> 
> " _How stubborn. I haven't even done anything to you..._ "
> 
> "You taunted me." Zero said and the cyber-elf's cross rainbow pixels fizzled temporarily.
> 
> " _You can hear me?_ "
> 
> "I can always hear you, but it's only now I understand you." Zero took a step forward, frowning. "Why won't you let me catch you?"
> 
> " _Because..._ " The cyber-elf hummed. " _You already caught me countless of times, even now.. You should go do your missions now. Happy Hunting, Zero._ "
> 
>  
> 
> "What?" Zero watched the cyber-elf vanish. Zero stood there, contemplating. 'Did it... just flirt with me?'
> 
> [X thought Zero meant catch as in 'saving his butt,' but Zero meant literal cyber-elf catching. Lol.]


	3. Frozen Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fairy Leviathan reveals what she knows to the sleeping Ruler and seeks comfort.

" **You** **should’ve told them** **.** "

 

" _What do you mean?_ " [The water guardian opens the capsule in the proper procedure.]

 

"It's okay to show weakness. You didn’t have to shoulder the responsibility." Leviathan said, partially hugging her master who sat on the throne.

 

" _I don't understand..._ " [The ruler stares back at melancholic blue orbs, indifferent.]

 

"It must have been so lonely.... Ruling a kingdom." Leviathan stated, finally sitting on his legs and explicitly offering herself to the blue reploid. "We understand you. It's not your fault. It was never your fault."

 

" _..._ " [The Ruler of Neo Arcadia pause; blank emerald eyes continue to stare at the female.]

 

“We all figured it out in the end... It wasn't that hard to figure out.” Leviathan rested her chin on the male's shoulder. "I mean. Your action explains how we came to existence. If you hadn't slept, those humans wouldn't have made us bodies... probably."

"But it kinda hurts knowing you could've done something about the creation of the Copy. Hehe... Who am I kidding? It's our fault Ciel made that Copy. But if we knew... Maybe things would have ended differently...” Leviathan joked. “Oh who am I kidding~? Of course you knew revealing this would cause mass hysteria! But... At least we’re not left in the dark right?"

 

" _I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Leviathan._ " [Moving her head away, Leviathan saw tears fall down her master's face.]

 

"Now look what I’ve done. I’ve made you cry." Leviathan cupped her master's cheek and wiped the tears from her master’s face. "Listen. Like I said earlier, it's not your fault Ciel made the Copy and left us to handle the kid. When you wake up, we'll help you fix this no matter how long it takes. We...We'll protect your utopia until you come back! Harpuia's taking most of the commands with Phantom as his right hand while Fefnir takes the backseat. The Eight Judges are also there to help us clean that Copy's mess! All will be forgiven! If not then the humans can go piss on themselves!"

 

" _I had to. I needed to do it before_ _..._ " [Emerald eyes partially close but never blinking.]

 

"Just know.... We. I forgive you." Leviathan wiped the android's tears using her thumbs, offering a fake playful smile. "You know? Once you wake up, we'll host a party and invite all the single reploid available! Or... You and I can have a night-out together. We can get drunk and have fun! I know you swing both ways so I doubt we need the guys to join in on this~ It'll be fun!"

 

“ _I wish I was there for all of you. I really do....”_ [The sleeping reploid watches the female guardian cry.]

 

"Just..." Pressing her helmet onto her superior, Leviathan whispered. "Come back.... okay?"

 

“ _If only you can hear me..._ ” The cyber-elf wipes his own tears, kneeling beside his capsule and yet invisible to his guardian. “ _Even if it was one time._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [While Zero trudges deeper into Neo Arcadia or about to encounter the Rainbow Devil soon.]
> 
> "Are the Four Guardians really Rockman X's children?" Zero wondered, breezing through the enemies and avoiding the spikes. Zero added, slicing a pantheon before he could shoot his big-ass cannon. "I assure you your answer won't change me."
> 
> " _In a biological sense, yes since they're based on DNA. In actual sense, no since having the same DNA as well as fighting style doesn't technically mean they're the offspring._ " The yellow shimmering orb above Zero hummed. " _And are you sure you don't want any assistance? I'm technically a cyber-elf. You don't have to hold back._ "
> 
> "I'm good." Zero stared at the cyber-elf jar magically dropped by one of the pantheons and looked back. "Damn... I take it back. Get whatever cyber-elves I missed for me, won't you?"
> 
> " _Not what I had in mind but that's fine...._ " The cyber-elf glowed and a couple of seconds passed before several baby cyber-elves came to view. Zero whistled in appreciation.
> 
> " _Here they are._ " The cyber-elf huddled them together and pushed them into Zero.
> 
> "Ok. What sort of elf are you?" Zero asked as he checked his install storage. Is this guy a cyber-elf prince or tamer? The red reploid can't tell except he's aware the program sounded very familiar to him. The yellow orb teased, " _A multi-purpose elf that stalks your enemies?_ "
> 
> "Huh..." Zero then proceeds to hold a pouch of E-crystals towards the cyber-elf. "Here. I want to see how you look like."
> 
> "..." Initially surprised, his client politely refused the offer. " _Put that away for better things. You'll see my true form in due time._ "
> 
> "..." Zero kept it but his frown was too prominent.
> 
> " _We're almost there._ " The cyber-elf warned, " _Any more question before I go?_ "
> 
> "Have you tried to talk to the Guardians before coming to us?" Zero watched the cyber-elf glow grew faint.
> 
> " _I did._ " The program sighed. " _I... I might not have enough energy to talk to them..._ "
> 
> " _Not that type of energy._ " The cyber-elf scolded as Zero was ready to bring the crystals out again. " _It's something about the dissonance of wavelengths between me and the Four Guardians._ "
> 
> "Or you need to eat more E-crystals." Zero insisted and smiled as he was able to make the cyber-elf laugh. very endearing. Very familiar indeed.
> 
> " _Here we are._ " The cyber-elf moved away and wondered why the crimson reploid watched him with knitted eyebrows. " _Don't worry. I'll be back when you need me._ "
> 
> "I'm holding onto that." Zero finally turned away and entered the door.


End file.
